Making a Splash
by slashburd
Summary: What happens after a vigorous workout in the gym. Short sweet story of lots of soapy, slippery fun. M/M Slash, if it offends please don't read, you have been warned!


**Title: Making a Splash (oneshot)**

**Author: slashburd  
Pairing: Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase Jr**

**Rating: R / M  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true – its just my imagination, running away with me. I do not claim that any of this is true and no trademark/copyright infringement is intended :)**

**Summary: M/M Slash, smut, sexual language/contact**

*

Teddy peeled off the t-shirt that was literally stuck to him with the sweat from his workout and dumped it unceremoniously on the floor. Strands of his hair mingled with the glistening droplets on his forehead, sticking there until he ran his hand up and through his hair leaving it ruffled, strip lights catching the blondest of his highlights. He grabbed a soft white cotton towel and some very expensive shower gel that Cody had bought for him and headed towards the shower.

He liked it best when they didn't have to use the communal showers and locker rooms. One of the perks of being part of Legacy was being able to use the superstar bathrooms that people like Randy were given as part of their status. Of course he didn't give perks like this for free and they allowed him to watch or join in every now and again to keep him sweet. It was a pretty small price to pay considering they enjoyed it.

This arena's facilities made that bartering tool more than worth it. As Teddy walked in he saw a large stone tiled wet room with a multi-jet shower and slyly grinned with the thought of the possibilities of what he and Cody could get up to in here. He leant with his back against the sink unit and imagined seeing Cody's soap slicked body up against the glass shower screen clawing at the glass for support. He felt a strong twitch in his shorts without taking the fantasy any further, watching as the fabric began to tent away from his body.

Teddy laughed and slid the shorts down until they stuck at his knees. Letting the porcelain take his weight he stroked his stirring cock, pulling and pawing at it until he was fully hard, enjoying the feel of it in his hand. He formed a fist and started to pump slowly up and down, twisting his wrist as he always did when he pleasured himself. The visions of Cody came back again, this time inserting himself in the fantasy. Closing his eyes he saw himself behind the younger man, buried ball deep inside him, grabbing roughly at those slender hips to get enough purchase to really slam hard. He smirked as he added in the delicious whines that Cody always made when he was close to exploding.

His hand now a blur Teddy knew he was going to spill his hot load all over his chest, the mere thought of doing all those things to his lover getting too much for him. Spreading his legs wide he bucked his hips hard, the sound of his taut ass cheeks slapping hard against the cold sink. Throwing his head back a deep moan echoed back at him from all directions as the convulsions came, spurts of his cum decorating his tanned skin like paint splatters. Teddy panted hard and spent a moment just leant there, trying to regain his composure. He kicked off the shorts and headed over to the shower, turning the jets on and stepping under the flow of the water.

It was hot and soothing, just the thing he needed after his gym session with Cody who'd stayed on to chat to one of the trainers about a new training plan. He smirked as he rubbed the shower gel onto his body, deliberately mixing it into the final traces of his release on his stomach and watching the flow of water rinse it away. A wave of happy exhaustion came over him as he washed himself, just about ready now to get into his sweat pants and head to the hotel to bed.

Reaching round to rub his hands over his ass cheeks he was busily soaping them up when a wolf whistle shattered the peace and quiet. Looking over his shoulder there stood Cody, as naked as the day he was born and one hand on his hip, pouty lips pursed from whistling. He walked towards the shower, dumping his own towel on the heated rail.

"Need a hand?"

Cody winked and slipped in behind Teddy, planting kisses on the back of his neck and then taking over where the other capable hands left off. He massaged the foam round and round, tracing the path of the rivulets of water with his finger as they trickled down into the soapy crevice. He slipped his finger further in until he saw Teddy reach out to support himself against the wall. That was when Cody knew he'd found just the right spot. Pressing gently his finger slithered through the ring of muscle that was too slippery to resist it, plunging it in until he found that fleshy bump he was looking for. Crooking his finger he made the beckoning motion that he knew was usually enough to get Teddy off. Oddly though this time the reaction wasn't the same but he'd got a fair idea why.

Teddy panicked a little when Cody had gone to work on him, knowing that only minutes before he'd bust all over himself and didn't know if he had it in him to get hard again so quick after the exertion of their workout. Cody would know straight away what he'd been up to and he'd never hear the end of it, he never did. Closing his eyes he replayed the fantasy from before over and over in his head, hoping that between that and the sweet pressure inside him that it would be enough to cover up the signs of his solo activities. He'd got the slow burn feeling in the pit of his stomach but it wasn't happening quickly enough.

Working his fingers into the sodden wet hair Cody pulled Teddy's hair back.

"Aw Teddy-bear, you just couldn't wait for me could you? Well that's a shame but I just hope you were thinking about me when you were jacking off in here like a naughty teenager."

Teddy did his best to nod as the teeth sunk into his neck, trying to wriggle further backwards onto the finger inside him.

Cody felt the movement though and was in no mood to be ploughing into Teddy with his fingers when he had something else of his own that needed to be put to good use. Teddy didn't usually let him do it but he knew he'd be able to take him today, his spent body pliable and still relaxed from his orgasm. He withdrew his finger and inched forward, sliding his stiffness between the dripping orbs and rubbing it up and down to pick up some of the soap to lube himself up. As the mewling started started he headed for the warm pucker that his finger had just been busy stretching, pushing inside without warning.

An almost ghoulish moan echoed through the room that Teddy had been unable to stifle as he'd felt the thick shaft pushing into him, brushing his prostate which was already so sensitive from the attention it had been receiving. Trying his best to relax Teddy dipped his head and felt the power of the water crashing down over his head, running down the valley between his sweeping back muscles and getting slapped between their bodies as Cody slammed into him over and over. He knew Cody wouldn't last too long as this was a rare treat for him but he intended to enjoy every second, spreading his legs wider to let his lover get his hips in closer.

Cody had other ideas though. He slowed the pace and ran his hands from Teddy's hips, up his sides and down the arms that were still braced hard against the tiles. In a fluid movement he broke the contact between Teddy's palms and the wall and turned both their bodies towards the side wall. He pressed his chest firmly to Teddy's back and in doing so trapped him against the wall, still buried deep inside. The gasp from his lover as his face and chest made contact with the cold tiles sent a thrill through Cody and he felt the muscles clench him harder as he began to work himself in and out again.

Teddy was shocked that Cody had taken charge but he loved it, being bossed around and made to feel a little dirty had been more than enough to get him hard again; a hardness that was now sliding against the wet tiles with every thrust into him from behind. He tried to part his feet a little but the movement was blocked as Cody planted his feet firmly at the outside of Teddy's and began to force them closer together. Soon Teddy's thighs were pressed together and he could feel Cody grinding hard against him, whimpering with the pressure that the clenched cheeks gave as he fucked his lover.

"Touch yourself Teddy...." Cody dragged his teeth across the shoulder blade he'd rested his head against as his hips worked faster and faster.

"Cody, please, just fuck me...."

Ted pleaded but Cody was insistent.

"Just do it Teddy. Lets see if you like it better with me in you rather than on your own...."

Cody moved his feet enough to allow Teddy to move and pulled him back by the hips. He watched as his lover adjusted his position by pressing his shoulder into the wall to free a hand to reach down to his leaking erection. He wanted Teddy's orgasm for selfish reasons too, longing to have his climax milked out of him by the tight and greedy muscles he was busy violating.

It didn't take long for Teddy to get close himself, the constant rubbing against his sweet spot making him pant hard as the water continued to spray down on them both. The heady aroma of the shower gel mingled with the smell of their mutual arousal, all sent into the air by the steam off the hot water. Feeling the frantic thrusts coming hard and fast sent Teddy over the edge, his face contorted against the tiles as he moaned, water running down his face and trickling into his mouth. He pumped his fist and pulled back just far enough to see the streams of his seed running down the wall.

Cody drove deeper as Teddy pushed back against him, the contractions around him more than enough to start his spillage, filling Teddy to the point where the pearly fluid oozed out around Cody's cock. He stayed inside until the muscle spasms subsided, satisfied and sated by the release. Slipping out he turned to face the water, letting it wash him clean, gently splashing water over his sticky thighs before grabbing a handful of shower gel and washing himself down.

Teddy turned round and propped himself against the wall, watching the methodical nature of Cody's movements. Once all the soap was gone he joined Cody under the water, pulling him close for a lingering kiss, soft and slippery tongues dancing and playing together. He felt Cody's hand slide around and slip between his cheeks again, deft fingers working to make sure that he was well cleaned up and tormenting just a little as they were pressed and rubbed gently against the sensitive opening.

Cody reached for the shower controls and shut the water off, taking a moment to watch the steam coming off their bodies before grabbing his towel from the rail and walking over to look in the large mirror above the sink. He spent a moment arranging his hair before he noticed Teddy sauntering towards him, still dripping wet and naked. He turned to pass Teddy his towel and gazed lovingly as he wrapped it around his waist, the whiteness of the towel showing off the perfect light tan of his skin.

They kissed again, arms tangled around each other, the coolness of their damp skin feeling good after the heat of the water. Pausing for a moment to look at each other both men smiled, no words needed to communicate how much they'd enjoyed each other. Cody turned back to the mirror smiling broadly, convinced that they needed to work out together more often.

*

**A/N: Well, its a short sweet smut fic inspired by one I did for a challenge on another site. All reads and comments appreciated as always :)**


End file.
